This invention relates generally to the art of organic electronic device processing and fabrication. More specifically, the invention relates to the fabrication of organic optoelectronic devices and to organic optoelectronic devices.
A typical structure of an organic optoelectronic device can comprise one or more organic layers, for example electrically conducting layers like hole or electron transportation layers or organic electroluminescent layers that emit electromagnetic radiation. Organic optoelectronic devices further comprise electrode layers like a hole injection electrode layer (anode) and an electron injection electrode layer (cathode). Where the anode, electrically conducting organic layers, organic luminescent layers and cathode overlap form an active region or active area. The electrode layers or electrodes are usually connected to external power supplies or electrical control devices by means of electrical leads. Examples for organic optoelectronic devices are an organic radiation emitting, electroluminescent device, commonly known as organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”), an organic radiation-detecting device, or an organic thin-film-transistor (“OTFT”) device.
There is a need to provide a reliable process in mass production for connections of the electrodes to external power supplies or electrical control devices via electrical leads with uniform and low electrical contact resistance.